pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spongefan2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Patapon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Goruru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rathaxe (Talk) 06:49, April 5, 2010 :( oh why do i always got mistakes,or maybe i just need to work hard or something else. Spongefan2 10:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) You learn more as you get older, so its just a matter of time. ┐('～'；)┌ | I.N Color 11:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Spirit The 2nd Spirit has a larger body than the rest, as shown in the image. All of the spirits have tails, you can see that in the image. Please think before you act. 02:45, November 9, 2010 Forums Here is a message Im sending to everyone, so its going to be generic and you will all receive the same thing. After collaborating with Yumipon a little bit we have both decided that it would be best if from now on that all questions should be posted onto the Help Desk section in the forums instead of on individual users talk pages. This keeps from unnecessary questions from being asked and allows new users to see previously asked questions. Thanks for the help- Toripon 11:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin Application Okay Spongefan2, you go to Forum:Index, then Adminship Discussion, then click on the white box, type in your name, click on the "Add New Topic" button and then edit the article, okay???? Answers -Chakapatapon isn't an admin, he is just a user. -To make a signature, you click on your user image, and scroll down to "Signature", and then you can type in anything you want as your signature. To use your signature do ~~~~ Administrators-Only Message Do not, I repeat, DO NOT under ANY circumstances promote an user to bureaucrat. The reason lies behind the mechanism of the Wikia network. Administrators can be demoted to regular users, and so can rollbacks. But bureaucrats however are permanent once they are given the privilege. Look at what User:Etrini10 did after we gave him that power, it did not end well. So in conclusion, don't promote anyone to Bureaucrat. -- 17:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay Spongefan... Well, I notice that you like to contribute to this Wikia a lot. Of course this is a good thing, but there is something that I need to address that starting to get out of hand. Your Grammar, your spelling, and your editing. Now I'm trying to be as nice as possible but a lesson is not learned without harshness. First off, simply said, your grammar is horrible. Sometimes I can't even read your'e sentences. It needs to stop. I suggest you slow down when typing and think your sentences through more. Next, the spelling. Just as bad as the Grammar. This answer is simple, it's called a dictionary. You have the whole internet to help you find the spelling, might as well use it. Finally, edits. Iv'e noticed a reoccurring pattern in your edits, they all seem to be very small revisions, such as changing the word "Demon" to "Devil". This is not the way that you, or anyone on this Wikia should be making edits. Also, these revisions do not help the Wiki. So please, next time you make an edit, think before you post. Try to fix your spelling and grammar and you could become a good asset to the Wiki. --Toripon 12:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC) -_- I say this is not true Chrissanchez8 18:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for fixing my page! I have been away on a holiday so I never got the chance to go on a computer. I am glad someone has done that for me. I have no clue why they do, but I have a suspition that a user vandalizes my page, because why would a random just come along and wreck my page? Oh well. :( . But thanks for fixing my page :), your help was greatly appreciated. --Rah Gashapon 11:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC) A nice user? Wow. I have never been called that before, thanks! The closest I've ever gotten was 'a trustworthy user' from Yumipon. I've noticed that you seem to have a bit of trouble with your spelling, and that other users are picking at you for that :(. I would recommend that you use Google Chrome, as it has Spell-check, meaning you will make less mistakes :D. I have done all that I want to do for the Komupon Page for now. Enjoy your summer/winter holidays! On a new note, I looked at your blog stories and quite enjoy them :), but could have a bit more attention payed to them...--Rah Gashapon 13:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) <-- Go him!!! Mesage OK :D you are very helpful. Chrissanchez8 20:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Bad things Hello I got your message and I have a question. He do I "copy" a message to another user? Chrissanchez8 18:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zigotons Happy new year to you too, and I think you may have been right about the history page. The zigotons who ride the horses ar called Kibatons, but the horses don't have names. 05:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Zigotons Of course. 04:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well... I guess it might be good to undo it, but the page before it was edited had some bad grammar. 01:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Patapon gameplay/delete why do you think Patapon Gameplay should be deleted? Sebapon 03:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good point Well I want them to delete The Kacheek Species, and I want to change the background skin to something more patapon-like. Sebapon 13:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good point Well I want them to delete The Kacheek Species, and I want to change the background skin to something more patapon-like. Sebapon 13:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Templates and time. Well, in my country right now its in the afternoon, and when you posted the message it was around 8:00 P.M. Anyways, I have to admit those templates are clever. They just need a little bit of grammar fixed and they'd be perfect! 21:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Editing Templates Alright, I'll work on it in a little bit. 20:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Pretty Please? Before my page is locked, could I have that template? Thanks, Rah Gashapon 11:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you VERY much. :) Rah Gashapon 04:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm very sorry Since you don't like the theme you can go change it. No, I'm not being sarcastic, and since I have no idea how Rah Gashapon and you would like the theme, I can't really change it myself. 20:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks for that. The irony How ironic, Just as I finished the Dark Heroes page, I see you put info about them on the Superhero page. Could you please help that page? Thanks, Re: Fina Indecent Sure. You can write about her, and again if you really want to you can change Patapedia's skin, and the only reason I won't try to improve it is because I'll only end up ruining it more... I've been depressed lately about other stuff so don't expect me to do much. 01:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi. What should we to for the background? Seems as Ironstar gave us the choice. I have no idea how to do it. I like the style a bit, but it is a little too bright for me. I was thinking we put it back to orange, (the background) but have like some patapons or something. Anyway, tell me some of your ideas and we can share them with Ironstar. I hope he feels better soon. P.S. Seems as everyone is doing stuff with their blogs and stories, I was thinking of doing something in my blog. Maybe a quiz or something like that? Patapon Quiz Nah probably not, maybe when It is finished but not yet. Favor returned Somebody edited your page! I undid it for you, because I am so nice. And also to return the favor when you undid my page. Bye! :D Shhhhhh!!! Don't go telling everyone, or else it might happen again. I got Ironstar to do it, but I haven't told anyone. Theme Hey! I'm not THAT new. I was here for a while before I made an account you know. Oh, and it got to me; you, me and Ironstar are the only staff members left D: . I knew that was the original background. It was this one when I joined, and wasn't changed until the whole wikia changed. Back on topic, did you like any of my ideas? Re: bureaucrats You can be a bureaucrat and an admin at the same time. The admins do have their own "powers", but a major thing they don't have is the power to promote people (Which bureaucrats can do). That is why it is considered the highest rank, and takes a lot of responsibility. 01:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Lag There might just be something wrong with your computer. Mine doesn't lag at all. 23:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh well you won..... If I have edit useless, you would Re-edit it or administrator will edit it :D. Mr.Axel 16:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) REASONS If it Useful (Like Patapon Trifecta, which it not known others fully), u shouldn't delete it, ok. Mr.Axel 16:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC)